Games Of Time
by Loonyberryboo
Summary: After Ed gives up his alchemy for his brothers body never thought he'd be seeing the gate again so soon. Truth being bored after the war ends with the homunculi decides he needs a little more excitement and what better to send his favorite alchemist into a whole different world in a different time.
1. Chapter 1

**Hello, so I decided on trying out a new story; that being a FMA & HTTYD crossover. **

**I'm a fan of both but still on the noob side of writing the characters...so hopefully there not to out of character. I hope you guys will enjoy this story!**

 **Please review! XOXO**

 _'BROTHER!'_

The all to familiar voice rung though Ed's head as he stood at the gate his eyes closed and hands clenched into tight fist. Truth sat before him the wide grin spread across his faceless face, if it wasn't for the black shadow that seemed to trace along the outside of his body he'd practically be invisible in the White abyss that surrounded them.

Ed stood still, his breathing heavy and teeth grinding as the chuckle echoed around him.

 **"Hello, Mr. Al-Che-Mist."**

Ed snorted. "What the hell do you want this time bastard?"

The smile grew into an almost impossible stretch.

 **"Well, Edward Elric."** Truth started his head tilting to the side. **"You brought yourself here."**

Ed's eyes flew open revealing bright gold. "No! You brought me here! I already gave you what you wanted! My gate for my brothers body! So why the hell am I back here!?"

Again truth let out a laugh that sent a rage though the blondes body.

 **"I had an ideal..that I thought you'd like."**

Ed's eyes narrowed.

What more did this guy need? He gave him everything..and now he's going back to change it!? To take his and his brothers hard work away!?

"No. I got what I wanted..there's no more reason for me to be here." He turned his back on truth and faced the gate. "So let me go, I don't care to play one of your games."

Truth placed a finger to his chin.

 **"Not even for your alchemy?"**

Ed's body stiffened.

"That wasn't part of the deal. It was equivalent exchange; my alchemy for my brothers body...you can't just go and change it after it's been done...it defines all the laws of equivalent exchange..."

Truth let his smile slip away as he stared at the alchemists back. **"I am law. I am God. I decide what is law."**

Ed nodded as he started forward towards the gate.

"Yeah, yeah. Whatever. I already got what I wanted so let me go."

Truth stood. **"Sorry alchemist, but I can't do that."**

Ed whirled around his eyes blazing with anger and announce. "Why the hell not!?" He snapped stepping towards the white figure. "I already gave my equivalent exchange! There's nothing more I want! I don't want my dam alchemy, I don't want your stupid games and I sure as hell don't want to be here so let me the fuck out!"

The smile bloomed across the face again giving Ed a feeling of dread.

 **"I've been quite bored lately with the war against you alchemist and homunculi ending so soon...and then my favourite alchemist giving up his alchemy..."** He groaned. **"Boring."**

His arms shot out and the doors behind Ed began to open with a squeak.

 **"It was a mistake, but like you said..I can't just hand you back your alchemy, and quite honestly you have noting to exchange for it...unless you wanted to give back a body.."** He tilted his head silent filling the room as if waiting for Ed to give back everything he's worked for, which would never happen.

 **"So.."** He continued. **"I thought how exciting it'd be to see the great fullmetal alchemist live in a world different from the one you come from!"**

Edward short forward ready to tear the being apart if it wasn't for the sudden black hands grabbing every inch of him and pulling him back.

"This is bullshit!" Ed snapped as he tried prying the small hands away. "I didn't ask for this!"

The doors begun to close, his hands held the edges as he glared with all the hate he felt towards the white being. "I JUST GOT HIM BACK!" Ed screamed out. "YOU SICK BASTARD!"

Truth sat back down head tilted and his smile wider then ever.

 **"Goodbye Al-Che-Mist."**

The doors shut.

Ed felt gravity lift from around him as he fell into a black hole of nothingness. He opened his mouth to scream but nothing came out. His hands reached and fingers stretched trying to find something to grab ahold of, but found nothing.

Everything happened so quickly and before he knew it he felt himself land harshly on what he assumed was the ground, it taking his breath away. Before he could scan the area his vision blurred and the world around him went dark.


	2. Chapter 2

**I do not own FMA or HTTYD! I hope this chap is okay. I'd really enjoy a review.**

 **Again sorry if characters seem a bit off..if so let me know. Xoxo**

* * *

"Get those dragons away from the sheep!" Yelled Stoick the vast a heavy muscular Viking and chief of the Hairy Hooligans.

"On it!" Replied Astrid as her and Stormfly swooped down towards the sheep pins and made the other dragons (mainly terrible terrors) scatter from the sheep they had been harassing for the past hour.

"Good job." She said patting the top of Stormfly's head. "Now, I just need to find-Whoa!" She yelped as she yanked back on her dragon just as a black vast came shooting upwards just feet from her. Her hand on her chest she glared upwards at the laughing idiot. "Hiccup!" She snapped. "You almost hit Stormfly!"

He patted Toothless's head. "Ah, we wouldn't do that." He chuckled. "Toothless knew what he was doing."

With a huff Astrid slowly let a smile spread across her face. "Still. Don't do that, you almost gave me a heart attack."

Hiccup rose his hands in surrender. "Won't happen again!" He then looked down at Toothless. "Right bud?" The nightfury gave a huff. "See? We promise!"

Astrid rolled her eyes as her and Stormfly made there way next to Hiccup and Toothless. "So where have you two been for the past two hours?"'

Hiccup shrugged. "Eh, you know..just checking out new locations, trying to find new spices of dragons."

Nodding Astrid swiped away a few loose strings of hair that hung in her face. "Any luck?"

With a sigh Hiccup shook his head. "Sadly no." Toothless gave a little grunt. "Ah, yeah. Toothless did manage to find a new kind of fish...so that's where we've been. Him fishing for whatever kinda fish he found and me...well you know."

Astrid chuckled giving Hiccup a weak punch to his left shoulder.

"You're so weird."

He blushed while rubbing at his shoulder. "Oh, thanks."

"Anyway," Astrid started her eyes looking from Hiccup to the open sea. "Would you like to go for a fly around the village?"

Just as he was opening his mouth to answer a loud shout came from below the two teens in the air. Both Hiccup and Astrid looked away from one another and stared below with frowns at the two twins who jumped and waved at them.

"Agh, what do you think they want?" Astrid groaned out.

Hiccup shrugged. "Probably wanting to brag about something insane they did."

Both dragons landed beside Ruffnut and Tuffnut who both had wide, almost scary grins stretching across there faces.

"What did you two do this time?" Astrid asked with a glare.

Both twins looked at her dumbfounded. "Why does she always think we did something?" Asked Ruffnut. "I know, it's like everyone thinks we're always up to something!" Tuffnut added.

Both Hiccup and Astrid shared a knowing look.

"Okay, so spill it you two." Hiccup said his hands going to his hips.

The twins snorted. "Well we were going to tell you about what we found by the beach, but..." Tuffnut was saying before Ruffnut finished for him. "I guess it's not important. So if you excuse us we're needed with our dragons, who at this very moment are guarding what we found on the beach."

"The beach huh?" Astrid said grinning up at Hiccup who shrugged. "Guess we will go see for ourselves." Stormfly and Toothless shot up into the air leaving the angry shouting twins behind.

"What do you think they found?" Hiccup wounded.

Astrid glanced his way as she gave a little shrug. "Well seeing how excited they were..probably something dead, a burning ship with screaming men begging for help, or a huge man eating dragon they tried to pet and name cuddles."

Hiccup and toothless stared at the blonde Viking.

"Uh, y-yeah...or hopefully it's nothing more then a rock that has a weird color..."

He hoped it wasn't any of the things on Astrid's crazy list anyway.

"We're here." Astrid piped up bringing Hiccup from his thoughts.

They both scanned the beach until they saw the two headed dragon laying in the sand.

They landed both jumping off there dragons and slowly making there way towards Barf and Belch who laid sleeping beneath the warm sun.

Toothless walking beside Hiccup suddenly stopped his ears flapping upward and eyes scanning the area around the two dragons. When Hiccup opened his mouth to see what had the dragon so spooked Toothless let out a roar jolting the other dragons awake from there nap and making both Astrid and Hiccup jump into action ready for something to jump out at them.

Nothing happened. No burning ships, no giant man eating dragon and nothing dea- well he was about to think that until Barf and Belch moved away from where they laid to expose a curled up red figure laying on the ground, sand covering over it.

"What in Thor's name is that?" Astrid asked from Hiccup's side. There was no questioning it..it was a person. He was sure of it.

He took a step forward ignoring the growls from Toothless and the concerns from Astrid. "Hiccup wait, we should get your father."

"No. It's a person..just like Heather, remember we found her like this..."

Yeah Astrid remembered all right, which made her not so sure even more then before.

"That's just it Hiccup, Heather was trying to take the book of dragons. Sure she's our friend now..but this person could be much more then what Heather was...I don't trust it.."

With a long sigh Hiccup stopped and turned towards Astrid.

He too found it odd with Toothless behavior but now it was Astrid's too..

"Okay." He said in defeat. "We can-"

"Hey!" A voice above shouted towards them cutting Hiccup from his words once again. Rolling his eyes he looked up at the monstrous nightmare who carried not only Snotlout but the twins as well.

"Don't touch my property! I found it first!" Yelled Ruffnut.

"You mean I found it first loser!" Argued Tuffnut as he glared at his sister.

"Uh no, I'm the one that tripped over it when trying to stab you! So I found it first!"

"Well if it wasn't for me you never would of tripped over it idiot!"

"Well if it wasn't for me tripping over it you'd never know it was there!"

"Well if-"

"Okay We Get It!" Snotlout snapped just as they landed on the beach. "Get off my dragon!" While punching at one another they both fell off in a tangle of limbs.

Snotlout crossed his arms. "Lucky I let them ride with someone as awesome as me." He said. "Same goes for you." He smirked at the red dragon beneath him as he pumped out his chest hands on his hips. Just as he was about to climb off he suddenly felt himself flying from his traitor of a dragon. "HOOKFANG!" He screamed before hitting a tree which made the two sane riders flinch and the two idiots laugh and point before running up asking for Hookfang to throw them as well.

Snotlout with a deep glare towards his dragon stood up and slowly made his way towards Hiccup and Astrid while rubbing the back of his throbbing head. "So what did the idiots find?"

"Well, I think it's a person." Hiccup said taking a few steps forward Astrid right behind him feeling a bit more comfortable with all the teens there. Well besides Fishlegs.

"Hey don't touch it!"' Ruffnut snapped running from Hookfang and towards the limp body laying in the sand. She stood in front of it her back facing it as her blue eyes glared at the three teens before her. Soon Tuffnut joined her. "It's ours..well more mine."

The twins suddenly glared at one another about to go into another argument that was until a low groan reached there's and everyone else's ears making the beach become silent.

The figure in red suddenly begun to move making the sane teens step back beside there dragons and leaving the idiots including Snotlout standing only a few feet from the moving body.

The figure slowly sat up in a hunched position her back facing all the wide eyed teens.

Long blonde hair hung loosely across her red coat, her head rested in a white gloved hand not noticing the five teens behind her or the four dragons five if you count the extra head on the Zippleback.

Snotlout gave a smirk towards Hiccup who shook his head waving his hands hoping that his cousin would just keep his mouth shut until he figured out what to say before Snotlout ruined it...buuuut...as always nothing went to plan and Snotlout opened his big mouth before anyone could stop him.

"Hey babe! I'm Snotlout, heir to the Hairy Hooligans!"

Hiccup groaned slapping a hand to his face. Why did Snotlout have to be his cousin?

The body draped with red stiffened for nearly a second before twisting around giving everyone a big surprise. "W-wait you're a dude!?" Snotlout chocked out.

The boy only glared his eyes sweeping over everyone of them.

"Where am I?" He finally asked. Not even noticing that he was speaking in a different language.

Hiccup stepped forward Toothless by his side. "You're on the isle of Berk."

The boy seemed to not hear him as his unique golden eyes stared wide eyed at the dragon at Hiccup's side.

"Holy Shit! Is that a fucking dragon!?" He stumbled out.

As most Vikings on Berk would take the glory of having a dragon at there side like Snotlout who bathed in attention, couldn't help but stare along with the rest of the teens at the colorful use of words the boy used.

They had all assumed everyone knew of dragons..but this boy just looked quite freaked out. Which they guessed was normal..

Hiccup decided to step in.

"Yeah, this is Toothless...a nightfury." There was a long pause as if waiting for the boy to look in awe at the very words of Nightfury but instead his eyebrows rose as his eyes looked from the dragon to Hiccup. "Is that a breed of dragon?"

Every mouth besides Ed's fell open.

"Everyone knows of the famous nightfury." Astrid said stepping beside Hiccup. "I mean he is the last of his kind.."

The boy shrugged and turned his focus towards his surroundings. "Where am I..?"

Hiccup and Astrid exchanged looks.

"Uh, Berk..." Hiccup repeated. "The Archipelago.."

Still the boy looked utterly confused. "Dam it." He muttered. "That dam bastard really sent me somewhere else!"

"Maybe we should bring him to your dad." Astrid suggested.

Hiccup gave a nod taking another step towards the boy. "Um, if you're lost we can maybe help...my dads chief and-"

The boy turned his glare on Hiccup but making all the teens freeze up. "I don't need your dam help." The boy growled out before getting up and walking passed the teens and growling dragons.

The teens watched him with curiosity as he walked up and down the beach.

"So how'd you get here?" Hiccup asked as he scanned the area for a boat.

The boy didn't answer.

"What's your name?" Astrid asked.

No answer.

"Hello, earth to blondie!" Snotlout snapped taking a step closer to the mystery boy, secretly embarrassed and annoyed at the fact he called what he thought was a girl but was actually a boy 'babe' it sickened him.

Still the boy didn't answer as he was still looking around totally ignoring the teens

existence which had Astrid fuming with rage at being ignored.

"Hey short stack we're talking to you!" She continued not seeing the boys eyebrows twitch and hands curl into fist. "You're on our land! So if you don't wanna be sitting in jail you had better start answering some questions you little brat!"

He lost it. Twisting around with bared teeth he snapped out..

"WHO ARE YOU CALLING SO SMALL HE COULD BE MISTAKEN AS AN ANT AND STEPPED ON BUT SURIVE THOUGH THE GAPS OF YOUR SHOE CAUSE HE'S SO SMALL!?"

Every teen had taken steps back eyes wide with the sudden random outburst.

Toothless had jumped in front of the riders as to protect them from a possible threat, a low growl rumbling in his throat.

"Woah bud calm down." Hiccup said patting Toothless's head before his eyes drifted towards the blonde huffing in front of him. "She didn't say that.." He said his voice laced with confusion.

The boys eyes snapped towards Hiccup with a deep glare. "I'm not small." He growled out. "So don't be calling me small...cause I'm not!"

Hiccup shrugged. "K..." With a long awkward pause Hiccup finally decided to introduce himself. "I'm Hiccup." He then turned towards the teens pointing at each one while saying there names much to Astrid's and Snotlout's announce.

"So now that you know our names can we have yours?"

Again The boy seemed to not be listening but instead bent over with laughter.

"Those are horrible names!" He laughed out as he rubbed the tears from his eyes. "No seriously, are those your real names!?"

Hiccup shifted uncomfortably. "Um, yeah.."

With another chuckle the boy stood up straighter. "I'm Edward..but call me Ed."

Hiccup smiled taking a step forward reaching out his hand. "Nice to meet you Ed."

They shook hands.

"Okay, now let's take him to the chief." Came Astrid's voice from behind Hiccup.

"Yeah, maybe we can help you if you somehow got lost at sea or something."

Sighing Ed stuck his hands in his pockets with a shrug. "I dealt that, but whatever. Let's go I guess."


End file.
